Nexus War
The Nexus War is the informal name of the conflict between the Blue Dragonflight and the alliance of the Kirin Tor and the Red Dragonflight. The war was begun by Malygos the Spell-weaver, the Blue Aspect and Lord of Magic. The term "Nexus War" first appeared on the official website for World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/dungeons/nexus.xml Prelude to War Malygos fled to his lair in Northrend after the near-total destruction of his dragonflight at the hands of the Black Aspect Deathwing. The grief of losing his children to the treachery of one who was a friend drove him to madness, and he remained hidden away for ten thousand years, paying little heed to the rest of the world. He left that seclusion only once, shortly after the Second War, when the Aspects united briefly to battle Deathwing and end the corruptive influence of the Demon Soul. Malygos' madness and seclusion ended when Tyrygosa returned from Outland, with the nether drakes she had liberated in Netherstorm. Their nether-warped physiology helped Malygos recover some of his lost sanity.BlizzCon 2007 Lore Panel As he recovered, the Spell-weaver saw that magic had run amok throughout the world of Azeroth, and he blamed this on the reckless use of magic by the mortal races that had arisen in his ten millennia of isolation. Seeking a solution, Malygos turned to the Arcanomicon, the map of all of Azeroth's ley lines granted to him by the Titan Norgannon. Using the map to locate all of the world's ley lines, Malygos began to divert their energies into his domain, the Nexus, on the island of Coldarra in Northrend's Borean Tundra. There, they were channeled through the floating rings of the Nexus and then blasted into the Twisting Nether. The Battle Lines Are Drawn Malygos' actions led to rifts opening in the fabric of magic itself. This siphoning of the world's magic also did not escape the notice of the mortal races - particularly the remnants of the Kirin Tor, the elite magi of Dalaran. Realizing that Malygos had become a very real threat, the Kirin Tor used what remaining powers they had to magically transfer the rebuilt city of Dalaran to the skies of Northrend, right on the front lines of both the war with the Lich King and the coming battle with Malygos. However, there are some members of the Kirin Tor who believed that allying themselves with Malygos would be far more beneficial. Betraying their own brethren to preserve their own power, these mages have been transformed and bolstered by Malygos to become the dreaded mage hunters. Their duties included killing or capturing those who wield magic without Malygos' consent, destroying magic artifacts and aiding in the redirection of the ley lines using surge needles. Malygos' genocidal campaign has also incurred the ire of the Red Dragonflight, charged by the Titans to preserve life. The Dragonqueen Alexstrasza, Aspect of the Red Dragonflight, has allied her dragonflight with the Kirin Tor in their efforts against Malygos. With their focus shifting from the conflicts in Outland to the continuing battle against the Scourge, the adventurers and champions of both the Alliance and the Horde will also have a part to play in the war against Malygos... See Also *Raelorasz References Category:Lore Category:Dragons